


The Great Seduction

by PinkholunderSaft



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Crack, Domestic, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, Lust, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Drama, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkholunderSaft/pseuds/PinkholunderSaft
Summary: Yesung finds himself cornered into an inconvenient and unwanted situation. Unfortunately for him, Kyuhyun is not willing to let what he wants go.Pure Smut. Top!Kyu & Bottom!Yesung.





	1. Whats for dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've finished (which had to be Smut LOL)! I've only been through the whole thing once for editing, so feel free to point out any grammatical, spelling mistakes etc...
> 
> Comments and critiques are very welcome! I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

"Hyung~" 

Yesung felt himself being pushed slightly towards the counter where he was preparing dinner and felt arms encircle his waist.

"Kyuhyun, you need to be careful, I'm using the chopping board here." 

"Mmmmmm." 

He felt the taller man press into his back further, and nuzzle into his neck. A deep whiff and then a heavy exhale followed. 

Yesung sighed whilst putting the knife aside, for safety's sake. 

"Go play your video games if you're bored or even better, you could help me." 

"I don't want to hyung." 

He sighed irritably, loudly this time making sure the younger could hear. He could be such a brat sometimes. 

"Kyuhyun, I know what you want. Could you not wait until bedtime? I'd rather we prepare dinner so we could eat in time." 

"Then why did you stop?"

Because he did not want the idiot to get hurt that's why. 

The condescending tone in the other's voice had however gotten to his nerves. He attempted to turn around, to retort, but flinched when he felt a sudden pair of lips on his neck, then a hushed whisper. 

"I'm hungry already. Can we prepare you instead hyung? Your ass looks delicious." 

He felt himself flush at the dirty words. Kyuhyun tightened his embrace, grinding his hips against his ass. He was already rock hard. Realizing this, Yesung felt his own desire starting to awaken. 

Fuck. 

He didn't protest when Kyuhyun slid a hand downwards across his stomach, into the waistband of his loose and thin cotton pants, grabbing his hardening, but still soft erection. 

"Ah hyung, let's do something about that."

He started to stroke it in apparent languor, and Yesung cursed internally. The bastard was definitely playing some sort of game. He cursed once again for he caught himself subconsciously rocking to into his hand, and fro into the hardness pressing onto his ass. 

"Mmmm… so you do want it as well. So dirty hyung. You want me to fuck you don't you? Right here?" 

Yesung felt his breath hitch as Kyuhyun flicked his tongue out, licking one short but deliberate trail up his neck. Lust starting to cloud his mind, he reached up to Kyuhyun, entwining his hair around his fingers. He tilted his head and pulled gently, inviting him.

He heard a small but excited sound from the younger. It was cute. The thought however dissolved as soon he felt teeth upon his neck. Kyuhyun bit down hard, and he found himself moaning loud at the sharp sensation. 

That seemed to please him, telling by the added vigour to the pumping on his erection. Yesung couldn't help but meet his hand and his clothed erection on his ass. His breath quickened as all rational thoughts slipped away. He wanted only one thing now. 

"Kyuhyun, please." 

"Please what?" 

"Get it over with already." 

He felt lips smirk in victory against his neck. One hand still on his erection he slid the other down, along the waistband of his pyjama pants and settling between his ass cheeks.

"How much preparation would you like hyung?~" 

Yesung frowned at his tone. Impatiently with his free hand he brought the hand from between his ass to his mouth, where he then took things to his own accord and started to suck on his fingers, generously coating them in saliva. 

"Ah hyung.. one? Two? Or would you like my whole cock up your ass right now? So eager... " 

Despite his condescending words yesung knew the younger was breaking. He could hear the tremor in his words. He made sure to sound as obscene as possible, dragging and swirling his tongue around each digit. 

Just as he would his cock. 

The hand on his erection lost rhythm and shook. He felt Kyuhyun heave against his back and knew that he was struggling then to assert himself. For a moment Yesung wondered if he should turn the tables. 

Unfortunately he loved his dongsaeng too much to take away his fun.

He decided that Kyuhyun had enough and pulled his fingers out with a pop. Turning his head he kissed Kyuhyun feverishly, guiding his wet fingers back to his ass. 

Kyuhyun's hand left his erection and yanked his pants down. With one hand spreading a cheek he inserted a wet finger into his into his ass. Yesung took in a breath sharply at the intrusion. He threw his head back in pleasure. 

"Ah Kyu.. " 

"Mmmm hyung, your slutty asshole is begging for it. Its sucking it in."

The long index then slowly withdrew. As it pushed back in yesung shoved all of the counters contents before him aside. Leaning forward on his elbows and stepping out of his pants he stuck his ass out further taking the digit in deeper.

"Fuck hyung. What is up with you today? You should do this more often. I like it. "

He felt a hard slap on his left ass cheek, followed roughly by a second finger and a third. Yesung yelped at the aggressive ministrations and tried to relax himself to adjust quickly.

He did not expect a fourth finger, however.

"Kyuhyun, its too much. Wait."

"Can't help it hyung. You're too enticing, and don't you like abit of pain? We could try it here too. Tell me to stop when it gets too much." 

It's true, but he expected a time and place for that, like having the comfort of a bed beneath instead of leaning over a cold kitchen counter, but the way he said it, reproachful, yet soft and caring, melted him. He decided to compromise.

"Alright."

Kyuhyun pushed in further. Yesung felt himself being split from the inside and cried out. Kyuhyun immediately leaned over and caught his lips with his own, muffling him, his tongue immediately darting out in a deep kiss. He felt a hand on his erection once more, stroking firmly. Breathing harshly, tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he willingly and freely indulged himself in the youngers contrasting ministrations. 

The excruciating pain soon slowly turned into a delicious pleasure. Ripping himself away from the kiss, he looked wildly into Kyuhyun's eyes and demanded hoarsely, 

"MORE."

For a moment the younger man had looked taken aback. His eyes widened a fraction and his lips parted. At once, he looked youthful and innocent. Yesung wondered how he'd looked to arouse this astonishing reaction. 

His lips were the first to move, one end slowly rising upwards into a smirk. Soon teeth started to show, forming a devilish half smile. His eyes followed shortly and then, with a wicked chuckle he purred darkly, 

"With pleasure." 


	2. That's nature for you baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is up! I felt like I took too long with editing... but I'm happy with the outcome. I had originally wanted a third chapter but I decided to end it here since I feel that the story has already run its course in regards to smut lol let me know what you guys think though! 

With a fleeting kiss to Yesung's lips he retracted. A moment of silence passed, a few short breaths taken to regulate his heartbeat, before a hard slap was delivered to his ass. 

Yesung's eyes shot open. That, with Kyuhyun's fingers in his ass, was pure shameful bliss. 

A twist of a hand and a curling of fingers tore a shaky moan from his throat. His knees locked, toes curling inwards and out as he felt his asshole quiver around the intrusion. Kyuhyun giggled ecstatically and did it again and again, drawing his hand in and out progressively more and faster each time until he was practically screwing him into the counter. 

"Let's open you up hyung~"

Yesung cried louder and louder at the increasing pace, of being unstretched and stretched simultaneously, of being filled to the limit each time Kyuhyun returned. It invaded his every one of his senses. He could only feel, hear and need Kyuhyun. He threw his head back open mouthed, eyes fluttering as his breathing became more ragged. 

"Hahh.. Kyu.. Hahh… " 

"Mmmm hyung, you look so hot, with your hungry ass around my fingers. You love them don't you? Why? Is your own hand too small, too short to satisfy yourself?" 

Yesung knew he was grinning from the pitch of his voice. He enjoyed this, liked to narrate every impure thought came across his perverted mind, liked to make it known. God knows what else existed in its darker recesses, what other twisted, vulgar ribaldries he would very much like to disclose. The very thought of it made Yesung blush madly. 

"Oh… you should see yourself, like a bitch in heat, bent over, legs spread like that… Yes just like that…So sexy… You like it deep don't you hyung. You like it when I reach those places that you can't. Sad for you but good for me~~" 

His voice lifted off at the last word, ringing in a deceptively guileless tone. Filthy he thought, but he couldn't deny the truth behind his degrading words. He was a slut. He squatted down lewdly onto Kyuhyun's hand to meet each thrust, wanting to take friction, more pain, more. His show of indecency and enthusiasm successfully spurred the younger on, judging by the little hop that he did. 

"Try to have some shame hyung. What if Jungsoo or Heechul hyung knew about this side of you? Worse, Siwon hyung? I think he'll drag you to church to cleanse you and repent your sins, but I doubt it'll work. You're far too gone hyung."

Kyuhyun's palm would slap repetitively against his ass, sending shocks of delicious pain throughout his buttocks, up his spine. That sound, coupled with the wet squelching and his short shrill staccato moaning, reverberated throughout the space, bounced off the walls and vibrated in the counters, in its own obscene, repulsive rhythm. 

"Yes…. Ah Kyu… Yesss… More… Hahhh… Ohhhh… " 

He felt so sinful, disgusting even, but he could not stop himself. He loved it so much, being subject to Kyuhyun's lecherous desires. His neglected cock bounced up and down, weeping painfully from the tip, leaving beads of precum on his lower abdomen whenever they touched, sticky strings whenever they parted. 

From the tail of his eye an arm approached, placing itself tactfully on the wall before him. Craning his head back painfully as he could, he met the other's face. The younger had a sadistic expression that would terrify, no petrify, any living being and it was directed to him. He felt daunted, frightened. Then something snapped. Something primordial awakened, something deep inside his reptilian brain. He was prey in that moment, the need to survive, the need to conform. Circumstances were different now, unspoken rules dictated his satisfaction, he just needed to ask and to receive, through his utmost complete submission. 

He shivered as the realization hit him. He was at Kyuhyun's mercy. And Kyuhyun was not very kind, nor generous, nor compassionate in the matter. Unluckily for him, Kyuhyun was also very much aware of these rules. 

"What do you crave Jongwoon?" 

It was dark, ominous, that very whisper was dominating and bestial, it made him tremble. His must have looked pitiful. Like a wolf with its tail between his legs. Sweat drenched bangs clinging to his forehead, lips swollen red from the aggressive sucking, eyes glistening with unshed tears, he whimpered as he took the great blow to his pride. Respect was the last thing on Kyuhyun's mind, but he didn't care anymore. He needed Kyuhyun now, To hell with formality and manners. Let them burn just as how modesty did.

"Kyu ah... Fuck me now... " 

"Getting greedy aren't we? Are my fingers not enough? Tsk…. You're getting too spoiled, I hope you know that."

"Please Kyuhyun… I need your thick..ohhh… hot cock inside me, please Kyuhyun ahh… please… " 

"Oh so whiny… Let me consider though." 

Exasperation found their way into his string of moans in the form of tiny huffs. He didn't care if he had to listen to more of Kyuhyun's running commentary or his own cheapening words, he'll be damned if he doesn't get what he needs now. He took in a shaky breath, mustering his strength to deliver his all.

"I need your thick… hot meaty cock… ohhh…. inside me.. fucking me inside out… until I know nothing but...Ah!.. your name and cock. Fuck me… ah… until my ass is raw and wide, make sure it knows none other but you... mmmmm… Make me be your cumslut, fill me… fill me up with your warm sticky cum until…I cannot get enough… until I become addicted...Until I belong entirely to you."

His voice was dangerously unsteady, he nearly cracked it in a comical fashion during the last part, but the younger man gave no response, had stopped all his ministrations. Yesung nearly cried at the great loss of friction. Not more than half a minute later the hand in his ass withdrew. Yesung squeezed his eyes shut, face contorting in a mixture of disappointment and pleasure, and moaned long and deep as his damp asshole slowly released Kyuhyun, head dropping forward with a heavy exhale. He heard Kyuhyun grunt as he took his arm away from the wall. A recollection of breaths later when his head started to clear, he noticed an empty sensation, that apparently, bothered him greatly, and he looked at Kyuhyun over his shoulder, seeking an explanation.

The younger's expression was unreadable, and Yesung wondered if he had gone too far. Said too much. He knew Kyuhyun liked him slutty so what was the problem?

Before he could ask any questions he felt the other's chest press firmly against his back. Kyuhyun's heartbeat was erratic, pounding like an angry war drum. He exhaled in anticipation, molding and melting himself into the other. He could hear it in his own blood now. Finally. This was it. He was going to get fucked. He felt as if his heart was tugging on its restraints and confines, wanting to escape at any moment. 

"Mmmmm?.... C'mon baby Kyu…. What are you waiting for?" 

He seductively cooed his encouragement, guiding the other's hands to his hips. No resistance. A smirk slowly crept onto his lips. Maybe, he was just that good, that good enough to stun the younger into silence. He chuckled as his head filled up with ideas. This could be the day where Kyuhyun finds a misstep in his plans, the day where he underestimated his hyung. The upper hand was now his, and he would take it to teach Kyuhyun a lesson. He could make him scream, make him beg Yesung to take his fill and end it all. Yesung nuzzled his cheek roughly against Kyuhyun's and gripped his hands tightly. He was thrilled at the prospect.

As soon as the younger opened his mouth his whole fantasy shattered.

"Could you not wait until bedtime? I'd rather we prepare dinner so we could eat in time."

The words bounced around in his head like that of a ball in an empty chamber. The walls of the kitchen seemed to be talking too, echoing the younger's words like a ridiculous mantra. The silence that followed was so oppressive, so thick, so choking that he swore that he was already dead. Somewhere in the night, he heard a pin drop, Shimkoong bark, Donghae's blender whirring next door. 

Yesung felt himself soften. He felt a heat, bubbling hot beneath his skin, in his temples, threatening to burst. 

He straightened himself abruptly and whipped around, eyes wide like a madman, mouth agape, ready to fire every profanity known to humanity. The younger man had already torn himself away, he was out of his reach now, making a rather exaggerated jump backwards. His hands were up in a parody of self defense. His face was red, stifled high pitched giggles escaping his mouth on occasion. 

In Yesung's eyes he looked very much like prey right now.

"Hyung… I was just suggesting…that we take it to the bedroom… for the lube you know… you're getting dry and-" 

"YOU BETTER RUN CHO FUCKING KYUHYUN. " 

How dare he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anyone is disappointed with the ending, but I like it hehe :)))


End file.
